Doubting Merit
by DarkIceClaws
Summary: The protagonist, Hiro Kageyama, chooses to follow Yamato's path of merit, but has doubts about the path he chooses. What would've happened if he chose to follow Ronaldo or Daichi? Takes place a few days after Yamato's path in Devil Survivor 2.
1. Intro: Nightmare

**Intro: Nightmare**  
(Protagonist's POV)

_A full moon shines brightly in the starry sky. Eerie trees bathe in its ominous golden light. A teenager with a ragged yellow scarf wrapped around his neck runs through the forest. Something, no somebody is chasing him._

_It has been two days since he fled from Tokyo. His pursuers have been mercilessly hunting him down like a pack of wolves after Yamato took over the world. He was lucky to escape capture for this long. Everyone was told that the weak were to be diminished while the strong were to flourish. Yamato labeled him as weak, despite Hiro's protests._

_His breath grew short and he was forced to catch it. The sound of footsteps grew horribly close, but he could not run. He was at his limit. Daichi turned around and with a deafening "bang," the trigger was pulled._

I awoke with sweat running down my face. Someone is knocking at my door and calling my name.

"Kageyama? Kageyama? It's time to wake up!" Makoto yells through the door.

"I'm up..." I say sleepily.

"Yamato's waiting for you in the library." Makoto says before she leaves.

_Some surprise_, I think to myself still feeling drowsy. I walk to the bathroom located at the back of my room and wash my face. _That has got to be my worse nightmare this week!_

I shut the bathroom door behind me after washing my face and start the shower.

"I'm late again." I grumble to myself before I take off my clothes and step into the shower.

_((AN: Really short chapter, but I'm too excited to sit down and type a ton of paragraphs. I do not own any of the characters in this story. They all belong their respective owners, that being Devil Survivor 2.))_


	2. Chapter 1: Elimination Mission

**Elimination Orders**

(Protagonist's POV)

Drowsily, I stare at the royal blue books on the bookshelf behind Yamato as he continues to drone on about various information. I stop myself from slouching in my chair and straighten my back. Reluctantly, I keep my head off the table. Several stacks of books surround me on each side. Yamato's acting like a college instructor.

After he made me his "right-hand man," he insisted that I should increase my academics until I'm able to completely understand Fumi's crazy equation talk. I was reluctant at first but then I realized that I didn't have much to do in the morning and agreed with him. _Why didn't he drag Keita into this? He can barely understand Fumi, but I can understand Fumi just fine... Well I can, UNTIL she gets carried away._

"Hiro, are you paying attention?" Yamato crosses his arms and frowns when he sees me spacing out.

"Yes..." I respond and yawn loudly. It's very tempting to go back to sleep. The library's just so quiet.

Yamato keeps his arms crossed and observes my face from the other side of the table.

"Did you get another nightmare?" He asks not feeling too concerned about the subject.

I pick my head up off the table and answer, "Yeah."

Yamato closes his eyes, smiles, then sighs.

"It's very ironic that you get nightmares when the real nightmare was last week." Yamato opens his eyes and frowns again. "Who was it this time?"

I hesitate with his question because I did not want to recall the nightmare from last night.

"It was Daichi," I answer with my voice devoid of any emotion.

"Haha... You should forget about that worthless imbecile already. As you said before, if "it can't be helped" then they must be lower than trash." I can see his sharp canine teeth as he forces his chuckle.

Anger wells up inside of me and I yell, "Daichi isn't worthless and I was talking about your subcoordinates!"

Yamato smiles. "That can also be applied to Shijima's case as well, but tell me. What can a worm like him do to contribute?"

I open my mouth to argue back, but no sound comes out. Hesitating with his question, I think to myself. What CAN he do?

Before Yamato can prove himself right I grit my teeth and stutter out, "H-he can deliver supplies and he can still fight demons!"

"Yes you are right about that." Yamato uncrosses his arms. "But if I recall correctly, you said that he was giving out supplies during his delivery."

I look down and frown, regretting that I told him.

"What makes you think that he won't do it again? Not only that but there is an insignificant amount of demons these days." The only door to the library swings open and a male JP's member comes running in with a clip board.

"I'm sorry to interrupt Chief, but I have another status report." The JP's member announces.

Yamato knits his eyebrows and scowls. "Well hurry up. I was in the middle of a conversation."

"We have located more camps in Tokyo." The JP's member gives Yamato the clipboard then quickly bows before leaving the library.

Furiously, Yamato leafs through the papers on the clipboard, giving each one a glance before sumarizing the information in his head.

"We will continue this another time. Right now, I would like you to deal with this." Yamato's facial expression loosens up and he hands me the clipboard he obtained from his subcoordinate.

The first few pages on the clipboard listed how many people were in each group and their current threat level. Most of the groups were listed as threat level one or zero. However, the last group, "T-5," was circled mutiple times with red ink. The threat level was a number four which meant that this group had a great potential of causing a riot. I glanced at the last page that appeared to be a map with the location of each camp. Each camp was labled with their group name and circled with blue ink with the exception of group "T-5" which was circled with red ink.

Group "T-5" is located at... I attempt to push away my thoughts telling me that I know who is leading the group. Group "T-5" is located at the SL Plaza where I fought Daichi.

"I assume that you are familiar with this type of mission by now. I want you to eliminate everyone in each group. Wakui is scouting Osaka for more camps and Kanno is searching for the other camps by computer. Sako is busy with her duties here in HQ, but with your current demons you should be able to handle this on your own, right?" Yamato has that "I have high expectations for you" look.

"Yes, I'll be fine." I say confidently.

"Then I'll leave this to you." Yamato leaves the library with his coat trailing out behind him. A JP's member acting as the librarian steps out from behind the counter at the library entrance and gathers the books left on the table.

After Yamato leaves, I put on my hood and walk out of the library and into the hallway. My blue lines on hood ears bounce on my shoulders as I walk out the hallway and into the main room. A huge chandelier sparkles above my head as I approach the center of the room. Below my feet is a peculiar image of the Earth. The image's colors are dull and faded. Just by standing in this room, I can tell that someone had polished it recently. The scent of floor wax lingers in the air around me.

I veer right and head to an elevator. Unlike the other elevators behind me, this elevator can only be used by authorized personnel. I reach into my pocket and get out my JP's card which I slide into a card slot to the right of a numeric pad. A short "beep" sounds meaning that I can access the elevator. Without any hesitance, I quickly enter the floor code into the numeric pad. The elevator automatically slides open, allowing me to enter.

After going down ten floors, the elevator door slides open again to reveal a Terminal in the center of the room. I step out of the elevator which shuts its door behind me and walk towards the Terminal. While pointing my phone at the Terminal, I enter in the code for the Terminal located in Tokyo. A bright light suddenly envelopes the entire room. My body feels tingly as the Terminal instantly transports me to Tokyo. The light dies down and I arrive in a room that looks exactly like the one back at Osaka.

Metal beams tower over the middle of the room in a circular formation. The golden pattern on the floor beneath me dimly glow. A gigantic globe with two golden rings trapping it hover above me, forever suspended in the air.

_I'm back in Tokyo... It's been a few days._


	3. Chapter 2: Saving the Others

**Saving the Others **

(Protagonist's POV)

"S-stay back!" A blonde-haired punk trembles on the ground before me. His wrinkled jacket is nearly half off and his shades sit on the tip of his nose. Spots of gray ash stain his face.

"S-stay back or I-I'll summon my demons!" The punk attempts to threaten me.

"Not like you could do anything." I dully respond to his threat.

With a trembling hand, the man pulls a light blue cellphone out of his jacket pocket.

"L-last warning!" His tembling hand can not hold his cellphone straight.

"How stupid are you...?" I mumble quietly.

A "beep" emanates from his cellphone and by instinct I take out my own cellphone. With a flick of my wrist, my cellphone opens and I aim it at the man. In one click I summon my demon Metatron. Three dark bolts of lightning strike around us causing our demons to appear. Two Rangdas hover before me. My own demon towers over me. I hide my eyes with the top edge of my hood.

"Metatron, take care of this."

As Metatron flaps his silver wings in preparation, I walk pass, my hood ears drooping. Soon enough, a shining orb of death hovers above the punk and his demons slowly expanding. I hear the man's shades fall to the ground. His eyes wide open as he realizes his life's end, I imagine.

"Farewell, may you continue to live in Heaven." I say under my breath while standing back to back with Metatron.

On cue, the shining orb of light above my target's head explodes. The explosion obliterates the blonde and his demons. Megidoloan's explosion releases a steam of wind. My hood ears flail in front of my face, unable to fight the sudden gust of wind. After the wind dies down, a moment of silence hangs over the scene.

Cautiously, I peek out from behind Metatron's leg. The explosion left no trace of the man and his demons. Pulling my hood down even further, I begin to walk away from the dreadful scene. Wavering candle flames stop me from advancing any further.

"Good afternoon, Bifrons. Burn everything here." I greet and order him.

"Even you Hiro?" Bifrons jokes.

"You know that wouldn't be wise." Metatron turns around to face Bifrons after my statement.

"Sheesh, I was just kidding." Bifrons' teeth click together as he cackles.

Hearing no response from me, Bifron stops and says, "You really need to lighten up." The blood thirsty Bifrons bounces away excitedly, looking for the dead bodies my demons left behind.

"We're done for now." I say out loud, making sure that Metatron can hear me. The enourmous angel simply nods and disappears in a flash of green light. I take out my phone again and put a check in a box next to the letters "T-4." Flames devour the bodies around me, turning them all into ash.

"Only T-5 is left." I glumly say to myself. After killing so many on a regular basis under Yamato's orders, I can barely feel anything when it comes to mudering other humans. My feelings for my friends; however, do not change. All I hope is that my suspicions are wrong and that Daichi isn't one of the members in this group. The satisfied fire in front of me begins to die down. Bifrons approaches me.

"I'm done here. I'll come again after you eliminate the last group." Bifrons joyfully says and leaves in a flash of green light similar to Metatron's exit. Slowly I walk away from my current location and to my next destination. _Please, please, PLEASE don't be there Daichi!_

* * *

After several minutes of walking, the SL Plaza's moveable locomotive landmark comes into view. The sun is about to set. Quickly and silently, I run behind the train to hide. The voices I hear shock me and drive me into despair.

"What do we do? If we stay here any longer, we'll end up like everyone else!" Daichi panicks.

"Quiet down Daichi! We'll be able to defeat Yamato's team somehow." To my despise I hear Io talking as well.

_I have to save them!_ Carefully I step out into the open and into view. Daichi instantly notices me and backs away.

"Hiro! What are you doing here?" Daichi bares his teeth in shock and not fear. "I thought you were with Yamato!"

I can't find the words to say anything.

"H-hiro?" Io stutters and turns around. "If you're here... does that mean?"

"Yes." I say reluctantly. A shadow cast by my hood falls over my eyes, hiding them.

"Hm. Hiro?" Jungo joins in unaware of the current situation.

"Jungo... Don't come over here." I stop him before he tries to walk over to me.

Jungo stops as he notices my tone and makes a sad face.

"Hey, what's going on everyone?" Hinako walks over to Daichi, Io, and Jungo. "Hiro!" Hinako reaches for her phone.

"Stop! I didn't come to fight!" I yell at everyone.

Everyone quiets down and looks at me.

"There isn't enough time to bicker. As I said before, I don't want to kill you." I tell them all.

"Then what do you suppose we do? Since Yamato sent you here personally?" Hinako points her finger at her chin, wondering.

"There isn't enough time Bifrons will be here soon. You guys have to run away to-"

"Bifrons? You mean that same demon that tried to kill Otome?" Daichi asks shocked at the news that Bifron lives.

"Yes. Now we need to hurry." I quickly respond so as not to waste any time.

I try to tell them the plan that I hastily, but carefully compose as throughout as possible.

"So we need something to burn and a safe place to run to?" Io asks to make sure she understands.

"That's right, but Bifrons won't be fooled easily. I need to burn something that will produce enough ash to seem like an... incinerated human body." The last few words I say disgust me. Something doesn't feel right.

"Everybody hide now!" I suddenly say.

"Hm, why?" Jungo asks.

"Just do it! There is no time to explain!" I bark out.

Everyone quickly scatters and run out of my sight. I try to walk as far away as possible. Before I can completely leave the area, Bifrons appears.

"Hello again Hiro." Bifrons greets me.

"The target wasn't here." I try to say without any emotion.

"I'll help you find them then." Bifrons impatiently insists.

"No I got this." I try to stop him from following.

"Tch, fine. You're going to get Metatron to obliterate them huh?" Bifrons asks disapointed.

"I think I've had enough of the burnt human smell for today..." I try to convince Bifrons even further so he won't get suspicious.

"Bring a gas mask or something next time then." Bifrons leaves.

After making absolutely sure that Bifrons isn't hiding nearby I tell the others to come out.

"So Bifrons is alive." Daichi says to himself feeling confused.

"There still isn't any time." I stop them from feeling any relief.

"But isn't Bifrons gone?" Jungo asks.

"He is but I still have to report to Yamato. He'll get suspicious if I stay here too long." I explain to them.

"So then... Why don't we try hiding where we used to live?" Io suggests.

"That's a great idea Io, but I really have to go now. I'll talk to you all later." I end our conversation as quickly as possible.

"Ok then. See ya later Hiro." Daichi smiles.

Everyone leaves. After making sure that eveyone is gone, I turn around and begin to sprint towards the closest Terminal.

_I hope they make it safely and I hope I make it back in time before Yamato gets suspicious!_

As the sun continues to sink behind the buildings, the sky keeps getting darker and darker.


	4. Chapter 3: Secret Meeting

**Secret Meeting**

(Protagonist's POV)

Nine floors above the terminal, the elevator dings. Its door slides open and I sneak out. The main room looks exactly like the one above.

"Oi, Hiro. You're late." Keita's steel eyes glare at the back of my head. I turn around to face him.

"I ran into some complications." I respond without flinching.

"Compli-?" Keita stops in the middle of his question as he spots the steaming takoyaki plate in my hand. His facial expression changes from serious to confused. "Wha- Why do you have takoyaki?"

"It's for Yamato." I answer honestly.

"He eats that?" Keita asks not completely convinced.

"Yeah he does." I leave a skeptical looking Keita behind and walk towards the dining room doors to the left of the elevator.

Two slim, brown arched-doors loom over me. Holding the takoyaki in my right hand, I twist and push the golden door handle with my left. I make an opening large enough for me to slip into. I lean back to shut the door. A slim dining table enough to accommodate twenty people sits in the middle of the room. Its dark colored wood appears to be clean. Red lanterns hang suspended above the table. Their color tints the room a weak red. Everyone probably ate already.

I find Yamato at the back of the room gazing at the night sky through the window. Countless stars shine in the darkness. For a moment, I stand there in peace, staring at Yamato's poofy hair at the back of his head. _Those strands of hair sticking up stand out too much..._ Yamato catches me by surpise by suddenly turning around. He notices me at the front of the room and walks over towards me.

"What brings you here so late, Hiro?" Yamato asks smiling.

"I ate outside for a change." I answer calmly.

"I see. So you still prefer civillian foodstuffs over gourmet quality foods. Your preferences are interesting." Yamato assumes.

"Oh, I almost forgot. I got some takoyaki on my way back. Here." I offer him the still steaming takoyaki.

Yamato accepts the dish and closes his eyes, still smiling. "Thank you, Hiro. I appreciate the thought. You still remember that day, hm?" When Yamato looks back up, I am nowhere to be seen.

His narrow eyes widen and he frowns slightly. Yamato turns his head from side to side, searching for me. I continue to watch Yamato's rare reaction from the door way. After satisfying my curiosity I silently shut the door. _I should've taken a picture or even a video. Okay enough fooling around._ I push away my funny ideas and start to contemplate about the problem at hand.

I have to find a way to meet Daichi and the others secretly. Pondering this subject, I walk down the hall, unable to notice the dining room doors open behind me. I can't just walk out... or can I? Yamato steathily stalks behind me, his footsteps muted. Maybe I should cancel my morning studies, but I don't think Yamato will agree with that. My Sunday mornings are free most of the time, but meeting once a week is too-

"Hiro."

"Uwah!" I spin around to face Yamato. My facial expression registers surprise.

"First you suddenly vanish during our conversation and now you act like I am a revolting creature of some sort." Yamato frowns unamused by my reaction.

"G-gomenasai! I didn't hear you come out the dining room!" I apologize. This is not a good time to get on Yamato's bad side.

"...Apology accepted." Yamato continues to frown, despite my apology. We continue to walk down the hall together. I notice Yamato is still holding his takoyaki plate.

"That's gonna get cold." I say still staring at the takoyaki plate.

"Do you want some?" Yamato asks still frowning.

"No, I'm fine." I stop staring at the takoyaki and insert my card into the card slot.

I enter in the code for the forty-ninth floor. The elevator door slides open. Both of us step into the elevator. The door shuts tightly. Silence rules over the tower. Yamato would be crossing his arms by now if he wasn't holding his takoyaki.

"You are acting...different, Hiro." His cold tone shatters the veil of silence imprisoning the elevator.

"Different?" I play dumb. I look up and gaze at Yamato. Does he notice?

"Or are you simply comfortable murdering humans? That would explain your...choice of demons." Yamato chuckles. "It is about time that you stopped mourning rats. Sympathy has no place in this world after all."

I turn my gaze from Yamato to the floor, feeling uncomfortable with his words. It's true. Over these past four days, I have lost my sympathy for the weak. I haven't even dared myself to go against Yamato's orders. What have I become? Did I choose the right path?

The elevator stops and "dings," indicating that we have reached the forty-ninth floor. The door slides open and Yamato walks out.

"Good night Hiro." Yamato and his takoyaki leave.

Still feeling down, I walk out the elevator. Another chandelier hangs from the ceiling. Its design different from the ones on the previous floors. A soothing sea blue light reflected by several different crystals hanging from the chandelier, creates a veil of peace over the main room. Another image of the Earth lies down in the center of the room below the chandelier. Unlike the other images, the colors on this Earth are vivid and realistic.

My room is to the right, opposite of Yamato's room. For once my room feels painfully far away. Slowly, I make my way towards my room. I take out my identification card to unlock my door. As soon as I get in, I shut the door. I take my cellphone out of my pocket and glance at the time. 20:00 it reads.

Yamato's probably eating his takoyaki in his room. There's still some time to meet Daichi and the others. All I have to do is make sure no one sees me. Cautiously, I open my door a little to peek into the hallway. Nobody is wandering around in the hallway. I push open the door even further only to close it behind me. I glance at Yamato's room door across the main room, making sure that he won't sneak behind me again.

Coast clear.

* * *

"Pssst. Over here!" Daichi quietly beckons me behind a pile of rubble where everyone else waits.

"Did anyone see you come here?" Daichi whispers.

I shake my head no.

"Good." Daichi grins.

"So, do you guys have any questions?" I tug my hood off.

"Yeah! Why the heck is Biffrons still alive?" Daichi immediately asks.

"Uh, sorry. Can't answer that one." I scratch the back of my head feeling akward about his question. "Can you maybe ask something a bit more relevant to the current situation?"

"Um." Io looks like she has something to say.

"Yes?" I focus my attention on her.

"What did Yamato order you to do?" Io asks.

I let out a sigh. "He ordered me eliminate the weak."

"That's no different from murder!" Hinako says furious.

I don't know how to respond.

"Why can't we all be friends and stop fighting?" Jungo looks like a sad puppy.

"It's not that easy, Jungo. Are those all of your questions?" Everyone stays quiet. "Good. We need to think of a plan."

"A plan for what? Didn't you report that our group was 'eliminated'?" I flinch at Daichi's last word.

"Well Yamato's pretty smart. Sooner or later he might figure out that you guys are still alive. There's a posibility that he already has..." I begin to trail off, realizing what this can lead to.

Everyone is in shock. I decide to let them think for themselves.

"We'll discuss this some other day. I need to get going." I pull my hood back on. Everyone goes back into hiding, but I stop Io.

"...Why?" My voice is barely above whispering.

"I... can't. It's not right." Io responds looking dispirited.

We say our farewells to each other before we go our opposite ways. My cellphone reads 21:00.


	5. Chapter 4: Jealousy

**Jealousy **

(Protagonist's POV)

For once I wake up on my own. Makoto isn't knocking on my door. _Come to think of it, I didn't have a nightmare this time. Finally, I got some rest! I wonder why my nightmares stopped. I've had them for four days straight in a row. Oh well, I'm just glad they stopped._

I sit up and push my midnight-black bed sheets down to my knees. I glance at a body-length mirror to my right. Gold colored metal covers up the mirror's edges and corners. In my reflection, my jet black hair sticks up in several different places and my striking blue eyes look like they are full of energy. I get off my bed and fix it. All the wrinkles in my sheets are gone. The silk sheets feel smooth as I slide my hand across them.

I pick up my cellphone on the end table to the right of my bed. The screen automatically changes into wide-screen. 6:30 it reads. Well it's time to go take a shower. Before heading into the bathroom I take a quick peek in my closet.

An almost exact replica of my hoodie hangs from a golden hanger. Instead of blue, the lines are gold. Instead of white, the coat is black. Shorter than Yamato's coat, but longer than my hoodie, its leather sleeves look sleek and smooth. The black and gold JP's custom-made uniform Yamato gave me when I joined him is still there in the closet, untouched and hanging.

_Why haven't I tried wearing this yet? Do my doubts prevent me from doing so? It's been four days since I got this._ I take one more glance at the uniform before closing door.

* * *

_Oh that's why._ The petite, but carefully crafted golden chains hanging from my shoulders bother me. The gold-lined sleeves cover up my palms. My dark hood ears stop slightly below my hips. I'm wearing black jeans instead of blue for the sake of color coordination. Constantly, I turn from side to side, checking my reflection in the mirror. This color contradicts my eyes. I pout for a moment and check the time.

Its 8:00. I leave my room and I don't even bother to comb my messy hair. Fumi's standing in the middle of the main room right below the chandelier. Her JP's coat grasps her shoulders and flows freely over her ghastly white Chemosang with faint pink flower imprints. The chandelier's lights are normal. The blue tinted lights are only on around night time. Fumi notices my presence as I walk towards her.

"What a surprise. You woke up early today. No nightmares this time?" Fumi smirks with the back of her right hand facing her left cheek.

"No nightmares." I reaffirm.

"Great. I was about to go wake you up." Fumi put her hand down but continues to grin with her mouth closed.

"What for?" I ask her feeling curious about her intended action.

"I was wondering if you could assist me in an experiment." Fumi answers.

"Sure-" Yamato enters the room.

"Sorry Kanno. Hiro has some studies to attend to this morning. I believe you have something to attend to as well." The chief suddenly interrupts.

"Sure thing chief. Later then Hiro." Fumi leaves.

Yamato turns his attention to me.

"I see that you've finally decided to wear your uniform." Yamato thinly smiles. He's probably happy in the inside.

"Yeah." For some reason I don't feel happy at all. Apparently I'm frowning because Yamato's doing the same.

"You don't like it?" He crosses his arms.

"No it's not that." To be honest, I'm not so sure myself.

Yamato drops his arms and forces a smile. "Shall we get going? I've prepared a more suitable tutor for you."

We enter the elevator together. I shove my hands in my coat pockets and refrain from speaking out loud. Is it just me or is Yamato acting weird? We wait for the elevator to reach its destination in silence. Neither of us feel like talking.

The elevator dings and I step out onto the forty-seventh floor. Yamato continues on to floor fifty. Before the elevator door slides shut, I catch a glimpse of Yamato frowning. _What's his problem?_

* * *

(Yamato's POV)

Various piles of paper lie on my desk. Each stack includes information on the status of each party opposing JP's. More papers are stacked in the "alive" pile. Less papers are stacked in the "eliminated" pile. I gaze out the wide window from the fiftieth floor. _So I've finally conquered the world, yet... There is still far too much litter._

Making a toothy scowl, I cross my arms. I won't be satisfied until this world is wiped clean of its corruption and its dregs. The buildings below me seem insignificant in comparison to the JP's tower.

"Ding."

The sound coming from the elevator reverberates throughout the enitre room. A disposable JP's member walks in with a clipboard.

"So, did you find out?" I question the simple human.

"Yes sir. Group T-5 is still alive." The JP's member offers me his clipboard. Without hesitating, I snatch it from him. I glance at the first page, making sure this is the right report.

"You may go now." I beseech him.

Nervously, the man bows and leaves as quickly as he arrived.

I skim the report, alone. _Hiro's cancer hides within the rubble of his hometown. If Hiro can't do it, then I will. I will eliminate those who impede his progress. Those that continue to cling to him like parasites and feed off of his power to survive. He will be free, completely cured of his illness. Only then will he be able to progress._

_Unfortunately, that will have to wait._ I turn back to my work.

* * *

(Protagonist's POV)

"What are you wearing?" Daichi stares at me in complete disbelief. He grasps my right sleeve, still unable to process the thought of me wearing a JP's uniform.

I don't know what to say. If I say anything, it might make it worse.

"Did Yamato make you wear this?" Hinako spits out Yamato's name distastefully. She clenches her fists until her knuckles turn a pale white.

I continue to stay quiet. Unable to meet their furious stares, I stare at the ground. Each word that comes out of Daichi and Hinako's mouth are like fatal blows to my head. Jungo watches the scene quietly frowning. Io simply looks away.

"Stop yelling at Hiro." Jungo speaks up.

Hinako notices me looking down and stops tightening her fists. "Oh, sorry Hiro." Hinako calms down.

"Yeah sorry about that buddy." Daichi lets go of my sleeve and watches me sit down on a piece of rubble.

I don't feel like talking anymore.

Io looks back after everyone calms down. "Hiro... Was there something you wanted to tell us?" Io tries to mend my will to talk.

"Huh...? Oh yeah..." Gradually, I come back to my senses. Everyone eagerly waits for me to speak up.

"If Yamato finds out... What will you guys do?" I look up to find their angry expressions replaced by contemplating faces.

"I rather fight than run! If we run then we're just cowards." Hinako passionately says.

"But if Yamato comes personally, then we don't stand a chance!" Daichi says negatively.

I check my cellphone while the others consider their options. 15:00 it says.

"I better get going before Yamato gets suspicous. I'll see you guys again tonight." I get up from the concrete slab I sat on and pat the dust off my uniform.

I exhange farewells with everyone before leaving.

* * *

(Yamato's POV)

I observe the afternoon sky from the dining room window. Various shades of sky blue paint the view in front of me. Even though it is only afternoon, evening will follow suit. As the sun sinks, the sky slowly takes on a faint orange tint.

"GONG." Sounds the clock.

The gigantic clock within the middle section of the JP's headquarters booms. Its booming cry echos throughout the tower, vibrating the very air around me. Over a span of seconds, the voice of the clock ceases and tranquility returns to the room. It is 16:00 now. Far behind me, at the front of the dining room, the door opens.

"Afternoon, Hiro." I greet the hooded figure at the door without turning around.

"Same goes for yourself." He greets back and slips off his hood.

His footsteps are silent as he walks across the room over to me. As he gets closer, a familiar aroma makes my mouth water. Without turning around to look at him, I can tell that he's holding a takoyaki dish.

"...Takoyaki again?" I turn around to face him.

"It's your favorite, isn't it?" Hiro smiles. He pretends to be innocent.

"Mhm..." I nod and try to smile naturally, but I end up forcing it.

Hiro notices it, but doesn't mention it. "Here." He offers the takoyaki dish.

"Thanks... Will you be joining us for dinner this time?" I accept the takoyaki dish. For once, I did not look forward to eating it.

"Yes." He answers.

"I'll be expecting you. Well then." I leave the dining room.

* * *

(Protagonist POV)

After dinner, I find myself in my room gazing at my reflection in the mirror in front of me. Its dull blue eyes stare back at me. Is this what I really look like? My clone continues to ensnare my attention. For some reason, I can't look away. These eyes look cold, almost callous.

Countless thoughts and ideas begin to stream through my mind. I manage to turn away from the mirror to sort out my thoughts. What was I like before I met Yamato? How much have I changed since then? I look back towards the mirror. Instead of blue eyes, I find merciless silver eyes glaring back. Terrified by the stranger glaring back at me, I shatter the mirror.

Fresh scarlet blood trickles from my knuckles. Before looking back at the broken mirror I compose myself. Several pairs of familiar blue eyes return my gaze. _Was I hallucinating...?_

* * *

(Daichi's POV)

I kick at the gravel at my feet while waiting for Hiro. My cellphone is dead, so I can't check the time. It's probably somewhere around 22:00. I guess the time by glancing at the dark starless sky. Only the full moon is out today. A breeze tugs at my ragged yellow scarf. _When will he show up?_

"Hey don't fret Daichi. Hiro will show up. He's our friend after all." Hinako tries to cheer me up. Io sits on a piece of concrete in silence. Jungo watches the clouds pass over the moon.

"Y-yeah. He always showed up when he said he would." I smile with hope.

"That's the spirit!" Hinako grins too.

Before I can start up a conversation, I hear gravel crunch in the nearby distance. Clouds cover the only source of light in our refugee camp. A silhouette walks out from behind a broken wall.

"Hiro!" Io smiles excited. Jungo turns around and the clouds completely pass the moon.

"Wait."_ He looks taller..._ The shadow over "Hiro" disappears.

"You're not Hiro!" I choke out.

* * *

((A/N Yay longer chapter! *breaks out confetti* I think this chapter came out better than the rest, so I might redo the other ones. Also I feel like my story has some suspense now. Should I change the catergory to Adventure/Suspense? Leave a comment!))


	6. Chapter 5: I'll Give Up My Life

**I'll Give Up My Life**

(Daichi's POV)

Pale moonlight unravels the curtain of shadows disguising the heartless JP's Chief. His cold silver eyes full of hatred glare at us. Yamato silently takes a step forward.

"Yamato?!" I grit my teeth and take a step back.

Io is in disbelief. Hinako and Jungo already have their cellphones out.

"What have you done with Hiro?!" Hinako angrily demands an answer from the silent trespasser.

"...What have I done with Hiro?" Yamato crosses his arms. "Your accusations are false. For I have yet to commit a single atrocity against that boy."

"Liar!" Hinako refuses to believe Yamato's words. Immediately, Hinako summons her demons Isis and Taown. The two demons appear at Hinako's sides within a flash of dark lightning.

"I don't want to fight you, but if you hurt my friends then I won't back down!" Jungo unwillingly summons his Oumitsunu and Vritra.

Without saying anything, Io summons her Titania and her Oberon.

"Daichi! What are you doing? Summon your demons!" Hinako demands.

"I-I can't! My cellphone's dead!" I stutter, suddenly feeling vulnerable.

"Run. We'll catch up to you later..!" Io aims her phone at Yamato.

"Io... I can't leave you guys!" I refuse to run anymore!

"Daichi just go! You can't fight without your cellphone!" Hinako urges.

"Don't worry. I'll make you some chawanmushi after this." Jungo smiles.

I reluctantly take Io's advice and run. Tears start to well up in my eyes, but I wipe them away. _This is not the time to be crying! I need to run... for them!_ A deafening "BOOM" forces me to turn my head around. An unatural light illuminates the rubble where the others are at. A gust of wind smacks my tattered scarf into my face.

I struggle to remove my scarf from my face, but when I finally do... I find Yamato standing a mere couple of feet away.

"D-Did you kill them?!" I ask. My whole body is shaking.

Yamato stays silent and continues to walk towards me. A pistol gleams in his right hand. Realization strikes me harshly. He plans to kill me! Adrenaline courses throughout my entire body, begging me to flee. Without another second of hesitance, I run.

"You can't run, Shijima!" Yamato ominously yells, despite the fact that he did not move yet.

_Hiro, where are you?!_

**(Protagonist's POV)**

The screen in front of me displays various types of information. A machine prints wave graphs nearby. The two machines buzz in harmony. I lean my cheek against my palm with my elbow against the table. Yamato's words after dinner ring in my head ominously.

_The room was empty. Dirty dishes and leftover food were still on the table. Everyone left, except for Yamato who stared outside the window. He gazed at the starless sky. Only the full moon shone. I walked quietly towards Yamato, so I would not disturb him._

_"...You're still here, Hiro?" He turned his head to look at me._

_"Yeah..." I stood beside him in front of the arched window._

_"What motivates you to linger behind? The others have already departed." Yamato asked smiling._

_"Just a question." I hesitated for a moment. "Are you... jealous of Daichi?"_

_"Jealous?" His smile changed into something else. "Jealous? Why would a soaring hawk envy its squirming prey?" Yamato crossed his arms and scoffed at my ridiculous question._

"Hey. Hiro, you there?" Fumi waves her hand in front of my face. I fall backwards out of my seat and crash onto the floor. Various instruments on the table jump. Looking back at the instruments then back to me, Fumi glares at me for a split second.

"Ow..." I mutter and pick the chair and myself up.

"Oh, good you are." Fumi smirks.

"Did you need something?" I ask while adjusting the chain decorations on my coat._ Squirming prey...?_

"No. Just checking if you were alive." Fumi teases then frowns. "You had me worried for a moment there. Staring at the screen blankly and all."

"Hey, Fumi? Did you see where the Chief went after dinner?" I ask suddenly realizing that I did not see Yamato after he left.

"Hm? No I haven't." Fumi answers.

"Err how about this. Can you check if anyone used the terminal?" I completely rephrase my question.

"Sure." Fumi smiles and turns to a computer behind her. 'Clickity-clack' goes the keys as Fumi rapidly types.

"Oh, somebody used the terminal at exactly thirty minutes and twenty-five seconds ago. Why do you ask?" Fumi curiously questions.

"No time! This is urgent!" I rush out the door without bothering to look back.

**(Daichi's POV)**

_I...can't run anymore._ Panting heavily, I put my hands on my knees and try to regulate my breathing. I look up, relying completely on moonlight to make out my surroundings. Eerie trees surround me on each side. _Where am I?_ A twig snaps behind me. Panicking, I force myself to run again.

**(Protagonist's POV)**

_Am I too late?_

The camp looks demolished and I can't find Daichi. The walls that used to stand up are no longer standing. Each wall was reduced to a heap of concrete waste. Everyone lies in rubble, each of them in a different position. All of them looked pained, but I can still see them breathing.

"Jungo?" I fail to wake Jungo up. It looks like he got knocked out cold.

"Hinako?" Hinako shivers but doesn't wake up. I glance back at Io, my last hope.

"Io? Io?" I shake her lightly. She doesn't budge. I stand up and summon Amaterasu.

"Amaterasu." A pure blinding light fills the empty space before me. Slowly, but surely the light dims. A woman in a flowing white dress appears after the blinding light fades to a simple warm glow. A golden sun ornament ties up her black hair above her head. Long yellow pieces of silk wrap around her waist. Pearls and a miniature sun ornament create a necklace around her neck.

"Do not worry, child of man. I will heal your fallen friends." Amaterasu's soothing voice calms my nerves.

"Mmm..."

"Io?!" I kneel down and help Io sit up.

"Hiro...?" Io shakes her head to shake away her drowsiness.

"Where's Daichi?" I instantly ask.

"Daichi...?" Io closes her eyes in thought. "Daichi! He...ran that way." Io points towards a forest.

"Thank you, Io. Amaterasu will help you and the others recover." After Io can sit up on her own, I let go of her and stand up. I summon Fenrir.

A gigantic mass of golden chains appear before me. All of the chains shatter into a thousand fragments of light, revealing its prisoner. The ginormous prisoner lets out a silence crushing howl at the full moon. Its ferocious eyes gleam a bright red in the dark night. The wolf's fur camouflages with the shadows around it. Understanding the the situation, the wolf kneels. I jump onto its back without hesitating.

Fenrir stands back up on all fours and immediately sprints into the forest.

**(Yamato's POV)**

A piercing howl shakes the air around me. I ignore it. My prey stands before me quivering, unable to run away. I take one step forward. My boot crushes an unfortunate twig on the ground.

"...Why?" The worthless dreg manages to question.

"...What a useless question. You are a cancer to Hiro's progress, so I will exterminate you." I raise the pistol in my right hand and aim at his heart. For some unexplained reason, looking at Shijima fills me with dread. Everytime Hiro mentions his name, a hellfire burns within me. Agonizing. Excruciating. Scorching flame.

"...Don't!" My prey shrinks back.

I can't stand the pain any longer nor can I stand staring at his disgusting face. I pull the trigger.

"BANG!"

Fresh blood splatters onto my face and pistol. _Finally_. I begin to laugh, but abruptly stop myself. Shijima's body did not fall. The blood on my face is not his. I drop my pistol, staring in complete and utter horror.

Hiro firmly stands in front of me, his arms outstretched. He used his own body to shield Shijima. Blood seeps into his uniform, staining the gold linings. His blue eyes display true determination to protect... his friend. I step back, unable to believe what I just did.

"H-Hiro?!" Shijima opens his own eyes, shocked.

"...Yamato." Hiro begins to speak without lowering his arms. "...I'll make a deal...with you." Vivid red blood trickles from the corner of his mouth.

"I...promise to stay...with you...at the JP's...tower." Hiro takes a moment to breathe with his damaged chest. "I'll stay...with you...forever."

His breathing soon becomes laborous. Shijima and I continue to stay silent. Neither of us dare to speak a single word.

"As..long..as you..." Hiro coughs out blood, further staining his own face. "Never...hurt...Daichi." With those last three words, Hiro falls to the ground. His lifeless body shows no signs of recuperating.


End file.
